All I want is you
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: They thought Tsumiki is already dead because of a certain accident, but Io still hasn't forget his feelings for her, even though Hime and him are already in a relationship. He like Hime: yes, but he Love Tsumiki, but where can that love for her lead him if she's gone?.. but then she suddenly came back with a guy named Takaki who was her childhood friend.. surprising everyone.


It's been years since then... I bet every one changed.. Me too... Have change. Right now I'm returning to that town back when I was 14. I haven't contacted them for 3 years... Well, I bet they already know the accident that happened and thought that I were dead... I think... It's fine that way...

"Tsumiki...?" I voice called out. "you're spacing out, are you alright?" A guy with a blonde hair said. (he looks like kaichou in danshi koukousei nichijou.)

"Takaki... No, I'm okay.." I smiled.

Takaki is my childhood friend, right now he's staying with us because of some family problems and their house is in a mess.

"maybe... You're nervous meeting them again." he said with a worried tone as if I'm going to leave him alone.

"no, don't worry. I'm not the same old Tsumiki that they once knew... Many things happened this past three years already, specially that incident... You were there by my side at that time, so this time I will be by yours. I will not leave you like what you felt in your house." I said as I patted his hair.

"io..." I whispered.

I wonder how he looked now... Does he have anyone he likes...? Honestly I can't deny that I missed my friends specially Io... He... I can still remember the last time we were together... That's also the last white day I have...

"Tsumiki! Were here, wake up." Takaki tried to wake me up.

"if you don't wake up I'll kiss you! Well, it's not like it's a bad thing for me though..." he whispered the last part.

"I'm awake!" I quickly got up and grab my suitcase.

I inhaled the air after I've gone out the train.

"haaaaaaa... Natsukashii naa... Kono nioii...!" I said stretching my arm.

"hee, you're right." Takaki said.

"Tadaima..." I smiled gently the notice that the two person 2 meters apart from us, smiling and holding each others hand.

It triggered my curiosity cause they look familiar so I took a closer look.

Much to my surprise, "Io... And... Hime...?" I said almost tearing up.

I see so, they're together now... Now that I think about it, they always have a nice atmosphere since back then... Plus they... Really suit each other...

"itai... Haha... I was hurt by my own word huh..." I said as a single tear drop from my eye.

"eh..? At time like this...!" I wiped the tear in my eyes.

I will be honest okay... Even though were apart, I never forgot my feelings for Io... I love him... And I always will... Seeing him with Hime... Holding her hand... Smiling at her nicely... It's crushing my heart...

I tear up again when suddenly I felt a thug. And found myself on Takaki's embrace.

"that's him right? Otonashi Io, the guy you love..." he said, and I just nodded.

" you mustn't show him your crying! If it's possible don't show him your face yet!" he said hugging me tightly.

" mm... Gomen..." I said.

"nee, Tsumiki, what will you do if you meet them again...? You should think about it sooner or later." he said as he wiped my tears away.

" yeah..." Meanwhile...

" Io-kun, what's wrong? Your spacing out..." Hime said still holding Io's hand.

"Tsumiki...?" he whispered but was loud enough for hime to hear.

"eh...? That can't be, Tsumiki is already..." Hime didn't finish her sentence, affraid that she brought up an unpleasant topic.

" yeah, your right.. Maybe it's just the hair color and hair length.. I can't see her full face because if the guy hugging her..." he said as he let go of Hime's hand and stated to walk away.

Hime give a glance to the two and said," her hair... Really looks like Tsumiki's..." she said as she gave a pained expression as if she remembered something awful.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘(⌒-⌒; )(^o^)

Tsumiki's pov

"Tadaima, kaa-chan, tou-chan." I said while opening the door. "ara~ okaeri, Tsumiki, Takaki-kun." mom sasaid as mom and dad welcomed us with a smiles.

"Tsumiki, Takaki, you two will be going to school starting next week okay? We already arrange the papers regarding your transfer."

"mm..." I said as I ran upstairs; straight to my room.

"Takaki, I've prepared the room your going to stay in, let me guide you" my mother said.

When I was in my room I kept on thinking about what I saw.

"io... Are you really dating Hime..?" I ask, as if I want Io to hear me.

I shook my head.

"I can't think of this kind of thought now. I change.. I'm not the old tsumiki that the one knew..but.. What should I do f I met them..? Should pretend I don't know them...? Or should I pretend my feelings for Io did not exist..?" I said to myself.

" why not both?" a voice said.

" wha?! Takaki?! Why are you here?!"

"heh, first of all, before you ask that, you should close your door properly, and you shouldn't say what your thinking out loud Tsumiki..." he teased.

"humph!" I said as I pout. He quickly approach me and patted me, which made me smile a little.

As always... Whatever happens... Takaki is always gentle...

"so? What will you do?" he ask.

"maybe.. I should just pretend I don't have feeling for HIM...he already have hime now anyways.." I forced a smile.

"...I understand. Well then.. Take a rest your tired to right?"

" mm.." I nodded as he locked the door then leave

After that week passed by already and were going to school right now.

I wonder what will await us...

（＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾（＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾

Io's p.o.v

"Io! Have you heard? There will be a transfer student in our class! A girl and a boy! I hope the girl is cute~!" sakaki said playfully.

" hee— so that's why everyone is excited."I replied.

"hehehe~~ ohayo io-kun! Sakaki-kun!" a familiar voice called out.

" ah, hime. ohayo." I smiled at her and patted her head.

Ugh.. I should really stop that habit.. Back when we're in middle school.. I always did that to Tsumiki...

But... On the day that she left.. I just realized my feelings for her... But.. It's already to late... but at that time.. Even though hime is affected too, she did her best to support me.. And now, where going out.. I... Lo...like hime...

But.. I know that I will only LOVE one girl...

" ding~ dong ~ dang~ ding~" the bell rang and the teacher entered.

" everybody settle down! I will introduce the new students!" kikue sensei who became a highschool teacher and naturally our adviser said.

"Takaki-kun, Tsumiki-chan, you may enter." she said. I was shocked when she said the name Tsumiki and it looks like I'm knot the only one. Mayoi and the others as well.

First the guy named Takaki entered following a certainty purple haired girl who have her long hair tied up in a ponytail.

My eyes widened when I take a closer look at the girl. There are many changes but, I'm sure... That's... Tsumiki...

Her hair is up to her hips, and she got taller, she had a slender figure and her eyelashes are also you can see that she's not shy anymore...

Is.. She really Tsumiki...? Maybe... She's not. Maybe she just have the same name and looks exactly just like our Tsumiki.

I kept denying in my mind but I can feel my nervousness, My uneasiness. I know that deep inside me, I'm wishing for that girl to be our Tsumiki...

"ore wa takayanagi Takaki. Yoroshiku!" he gave a wink and a smile which made my girl classmate squealed.

"You can't do that Takaki." she hit Takayanagi-san's head so naturally.

" watashi wa... Miniwa... Tsumiki... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" she bowed down confidently and smiled and our class, which made the boys blushed but the 4 of us was still in shock...

"Tsumiki... Is alive...?" I said.

"Tsumiki-san~!" Mayoii run towards Tsumiki who gave her a questionable look.

Does she remember us...?

I nervously said in my mind.

Mayoii stop in front of Tsumiki preventing herself to act reckless.

"u-umm.. Do.. Do you... Remember me..?" mayoii said nervously trying her harder not to cry.

Tsumiki just stared at her with a puzzled look.

Soo... She doesn't remember us...anymore...

"I-I see... You... Can't remember..." tears slowly fall down from Mayoii's eyes.

"-yoii..." she whispered.

"Mayoii. hisashiburi." she smiled kindly at the crying Mayoii, which cause Hime to stand to and approach her.

"Tsumiki~~!" HIme said with tears in her eyes.

I was still lost of what was happening but I notice someone is intensely staring at me.

... Takayanagi-san... Does he hate me...?

Sakaki also stood up and drag me out of my seat to go in front.

"Come on Io! Tsumiki! Shes... alive all along!" Takaki said trying his best not to cry to.

I can see that they're all happy.

"Tsumiki!" Sakaki called out while still dragging me.

I met Tsumiki's clear eyes, but I averted my gaze.

"Sakaki..." Tsumiki said.

"umm... Sorry but... We have to start our class so... Continue it later okay?" Kikue-sensei said.

We quickly go to our usual seat and the two seated at the back of me and Sakaki.

After that it's already our break.

"Tsumiki! Tsumiki-San!" Mayoii and Hime said in unison as they hugging Tsumiki tightly.

"I'm so glad..." Mayoii said teary eyed.

Tsumiki patted their heads and smiled.

"Yeah... Back then... I took a big damage and many things also happen to me... But at that time... Takaki is the one who stayed with me... It's all thanks to him." she said as she give a smiled that is different and special... It's like, that smile was only meant for that guy...

"Tsumiki-san you're also smiling now!" Hime said.

"You're not gonna approach her? You still haven't spoken to her." Sakaki said. Sakaki is my best friend and he's the only one who knows my feelings... I think.

"..." I remained silent.

"But, I'm surprised... Tsumiki... Changed a lot she became an ultra bishoujo!" sakaki said which cause me to unconsciously hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" he said.

"Io, hisashiburi!" I saw Tsumiki in front of me with Mayoi & Hime with Takayanagi-San.

I look at the guy beside her.

"Oh, I forgot. This is Takayanagi Takaki. Just call him Takaki." she introduces him cheerfully.

"Domo" he smiled.

"Tsumiki-San... About Io and Hime..." Mayoii said, nervously.

"hmm? Oh, I know. They're dating right? Congrats Hime!" she smiled cheerfully as if she's not affected at all. I admit that I was hurt.

"how.. Did you know..?" Hime said nervously.

"oh, about that, we saw you in the train station when we just arrived here. Hahaha! You two have some nice atmosphere back then!" she giggled.

"Tsumiki-San... You... Like Io right...?" Mayoii whispered (I didn't hear it)

"hmm? Do I?" she asked. I saw mayoii and Hime's eyes widened.

"Tsumiki-san... What do you mean...?" Hime said.

"I don't like him though. Don't worry. And besides... I... Can't remember some of the times that the two of us spent together... even what I feel for him." she gave a reassuring smile to both of them though they showed me a shocked face.

I saw Takayanagi- I mean Takaki-San look at Tsumiki and then said.

"Tsumiki, we still need to do something right? Kikue-sensei said earlier." he touches her shoulder so naturally, which shocked Tsumiki but you will see there's a slight blush on her face.

I see... She likes him...

I guess... It's just right...I have Hime... And she has Takaki-San...

But... Why... It hurts... To see her smile differently towards him...

Tsumiki...

(=^ェ^=)( *｀ω´) (Ｔ＿Ｔ)（＾Ｏ＾ ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘(^o^)

Takaki's p.o.v

I looked at Tsumiki who is smiling at Io

Tsumiki... She...

"Tsumiki we still need to do something right? Kikue sensei said earlier." I patted her shoulder and I can see that she's shock.

"a.. Ahh.. Okay!" she smiled at me as I pulled her out of the room.

I lead her at the rooftop of our school.

"Tsumiki. They might not notice but... You're stiff... To me, it looks like you're not acting as your usual self." I said to her holding both of her shoulders.

"... T-Takaki..." she started tearing up.

"I...I... As I thought... It still hurts... I really loved him... I admit... That when I got back... I was wishing to meet him... And confess... But... I saw them at the station... And... And... " she cried and cried.

"yoshi.. Yoshi..." I patted her head.

" daijoubu da yo, Tsumiki, Kono you ni wa betsu no otoko ga ippai dakara." I smiled.

"Sniff, sniff... B-but... Since I can see Hime and Io is in a happy relationship, I can't bear to destroy that... I ... Really have to... Forget him...but... How...?" She said as she continues to cry.

It pains me to see her like this... I love Tsumiki... More than anyone else... I'll always protect her...

"Then... Let me cast a spell on you."

"Eh...? What spell..?"

"a magic spell that'll make you forget Io, do you want me to apply it?"

Her eyes widened as she agree... Really... You're really foolish Tsumiki... I was deceiving you...

"Well then, close your eyes and stay still."I said and she did so.

Just like that, little by little I neared myself from Tsumiki until my lips touch her soft ones.

…. I lick her lips to ask for entrance (which I bet, she doesn't know) and slid my tongue inside her…

"!" She was shock but she can't do anything… but to kiss me back... with tears in her eyes…

I stop the kiss and wipe her tears, and kiss her forehead which made her flinch.

"Was the spell too intense?" I playfully smirked at her and I saw her blushed really hard.

_**I will steal you Tsumiki…. I will make you love me back… I will deffinetely…**_

（＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾（＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾ （＾Ｏ＾

_**Minna konnichiwa! So how was the first chappy? xD please review your insights.**_

_**Ps.  
I did this in my Ipad so if there are misspelled and wrong grammars… "blame the auto correct xD"**_


End file.
